


Dealing with Gods

by FiveExclamations



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveExclamations/pseuds/FiveExclamations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukat hasn't got what he wants, yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (100 words), Dukat/Kira (He wishes), Creepy with what could be a bit of blood fetishism. No idea where that came from. 
> 
> Written in the time it took to listen to Placebo's version of "Running up that hill", which inspired it, so a bit rough and ready.

**Dealing with Gods**  
  
He desired her most when she thought she had the upper hand, when she was angry, or scornful, or _pious_.  
  
It didn't hurt him, however much she tried, but he burned for her when she did. So, he bit his tongue and dreamed of her sucking its bloody tip.  
  
Cardassia didn’t get him what he wanted, the Dominion failed as well. He wondered if he could make a deal with her Gods, her Prophets; ask them to let him under her skin, as she was under his.  
  
In the end the Pah-Wraiths promised him everything, they promised him Kira Nerys.


End file.
